Les Rescapés d'un Autre Monde
by Hatch
Summary: Quatre étrangers arrivés dans une machine volante font un atterrissage forcé lors d'une tempête. Trois d'entre eux partent en quête d'un abri sûr pour l'importante personnalité qu'ils accompagnent, et c'est au Devil's Nest qu'ils trouvent refuge. AU.
1. Quatre visiteurs venus d'ailleurs

_Et voilà une nouvelle fic parce qu'il me tardait d'introduire mes propres personnages dans une histoire. Mais ces derniers n'ayant pas encore d'histoire bien définie dans laquelle évoluer, c'est dans une fanfic sur FMA que je les fait jouer._

_Les personnages et l'univers de fullmetal alchemist appartiennent à leur auteur, par contre les OCs et les anecdotes du monde d'où ils viennent sont à moi, donc pas de plagiat s'il vous plaît._

_Pour l'instant, le rating s'en tient à K+, mais cela pourra peut-être augmenter si je me mets à introduire des scènes plus sanglantes._

_Pour ce premier chapitre, peu d'action car il faut bien présenter les persos et qu'ils se présentent entre eux, mais les bastons ne sauraient tarder! X) Cela sera sans doute pour le second chapitre! En attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture de celui-ci en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous souhaiteriez que je continue cette fic! =)_

_(NB: je suis très tentée de faire un autre AU avec mes OCs et FMA, mais cette fois-ci dans l'univers du manga. Si cette fic et mes OCs vous plaisent, j'y réfléchirai très certainement, mais rien n'est encore prévu.) _

_(NB2: Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires qui restent, mais je n'ai pas encore fait la relecture... quel boulet je fais!)_

* * *

**Quatre visiteurs venus d'ailleurs**

L'orage était de plus en plus violent; les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et les grondements qui s'ensuivaient faisaient vibrer les vitres des bâtiments. Les nuages, d'une étrange couleur bleutée, se pressaient en un point de réunion et formaient comme une sorte d'entonnoir. De gigantesques tourbillons se déclaraient en son centre et là volait, ou plutôt se débattait, un engin aux formes incongrues. Celui-ci était allongé avec une protubérance à ce qui semblait être l'avant du vaisseau et comportait six ailerons. A l'intérieur de la cabine, quatre personnes paniquées tentaient par moult moyens de faire sortir l'engin de la tempête. Le pilote qui connaissait mieux que personne son propre vaisseau avait beau essayer de calmer le jeu, mais il lui était presque impossible de taire les jérémiades d'un homme de petite taille qui n'avait cessé de ronchonner depuis le début du vol. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à son siège et priait l'un des multiples dieux de son peuple.

- Je le savais! hurlait-il au travers de tous les bips des appareils en détresse. Je savais qu'il ne nous arriverait que des tuiles dès que je suis monté dans ce stupide oiseau mécanique!

- Hé! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon aéronef! fustigea le pilote dégoulinant de sueur. La Comète Indigo est un fleuron de la technologie d'aujourd'hui!

- Ouais et ben, ce n'est pas ça qui nous aidera à nous sortir de cette mouise! On entend les tôles s'entrechoquer, je suis certain que ton vaisseau va tomber en miette et nous avec! Quelle idée aussi que de vouloir créer des machines pour voler dans les cieux... on est si bien les deux pieds encrés au sol! Je t'avertis, il y a intérêt pour toi que nous arrivions en un seul morceau, parce que sinon je ne préfère pas être à ta place lorsque je te tomberai sur le citron!

- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien le faire taire! J'essaye de me concentrer!

- Halrim, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de le laisser cogiter tranquillement, surtout si vous souhaitez que l'on ne s'écrase pas, intervint un homme richement vêtu d'habits sombres et brodés. Après tout, c'est un expert en la matière.

Parce que c'était cet homme qui lui avait parlé, le petit être se tut, quelque peu blessé dans son amour propre. Grogner et se plaindre à longueur de journée étaient deux des choses qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Néanmoins, il continua de déverser tous les jurons qu'il connaissait à voix basse, en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire entendre de l'homme auquel il devait un respect total.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres ébranla le petit homme ainsi que la petite fille qui occupait le siège juste à ses côtés. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de cette dernière. Elle était enfoncée dans son siège et protégeait sa tête de ses bras.

- Bon sang! s'exclama le pilote. J'ai bien cru que l'une des ailes avait été arrachée!

- Faîtes que l'on n'y passe pas... murmura la petite fille tout en secouant sa tête coiffées de couettes de gauche à droite.

- On s'en sortira votre Majesté, restez calme, intima l'homme aux riches vêtements.

- Comment ne pas paniquer dans une situation pareille?! Il y a des fois où je me demande si votre optimisme ne nous porterait pas un peu la poisse, suggéra le petit homme.

Alors que l'interpellé allait répondre d'une réplique cinglante, un éclair s'abattit sur l'un des ailerons, provoquant un incendie et le déséquilibrage du vaisseau. Ce dernier commença à perdre de l'altitude et le pilote avait beau tirer sur les manettes de contrôle pour redresser l'engin, l'inéluctable descente vers le sol s'amorçait. Plus aucune commande ne répondait et tous les passagers se mirent à paniquer plus que de raison. Les vents tourbillonnants firent danser l'aéronef au cœur de la tempête et des éclairs, puis ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Le ciel se dégagea, laissant place à la voute céleste. Quant au vaisseau, il continua sa dégringolade; alors qu'il approchait dangereusement du sol, le pilote réussit à amorcer un atterrissage forcé, qui se fit très violemment. Les arbres furent déchiqueter au passage et de grands nuages de poussières et de fumée s'élevèrent au-dessus de la forêt dans laquelle ils venaient de faire irruption. Le vaisseau poursuivit sa course folle jusque dans un lac, où il se stoppa enfin. Cependant, il ne sombra dans les eaux sombres du lac, il flotta et l'incendie qui s'était déclaré fut éteint par les éclaboussures d'eau. Tout redevint calme dans les environs; on aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé s'il n'y avait pas cet espace d'arbres abattus. Heureusement pour les passagers, peu de curieux avait été témoins de la scène et ceux qui avaient été réveillé par le grabuge se dirent que ce n'était que le grondement du tonnerre. Mais les passagers de la Comète Indigo n'en surent rien car tous étaient évanouis pour le moment.

***

Dès le matin les rayons du soleil frappèrent la ville de Dublith, haussant la température ambiante, qui atteignit des valeurs bien supérieures à la moyenne. Etouffés par la chaleur, les gens restaient au frais dans leurs maisons. Seuls quelques individus affrontaient l'air torride afin de mener à bien leur boulot. C'était d'ailleurs le cas d'une jeune femme avec de courts cheveux blonds; parce qu'elle était soi-disant habituée à ce genre d'environnement intenable, son patron l'avait envoyée faire un tour du côté du lac pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'y était passé. Car cette nuit, l'un des autres membres de leur bande avait été réveillé par ce qu'il croyait être un gros orage. Il avait vite conclu grâce à ses capacités exceptionnelles que cet orage n'en était pas vraiment un, mais qu'un événement autre se produisait tout près de la ville où ils avaient établis leur base. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme prénommée Martel se retrouvait à parcourir les rues désertes de la ville, en direction du lac. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt dès qu'elle aperçut celle-ci, histoire d'être un peu au frais. Lorsqu'elle sortit du couvert des arbres, ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia de stupeur. Une gigantesque machine flottait nonchalamment au milieu du fleuve comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Elle surmonta sa méfiance quant à l'engin et avança au bord du lac.

_Dois-je monter dans cette chose afin de constater s'il y a des survivants ou non? Ou bien je retourne au bar faire mon rapport au boss?_

Choisissant de vérifier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ôta ses chaussures et nagea jusqu'au vaisseau. Elle en contourna l'avant et vit que ce qui ressemblait anciennement à une porte avait été forcée, certainement d'urgence au cas où l'engin aurait explosé après l'atterrissage. Elle monta quand même à bord pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne. L'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une cabine de pilotage était plutôt vaste; elle s'approcha du tableau de commandes pour constater la complexité de la chose. Tous ces boutons et toutes ces manettes embrouillaient son esprit. Il semblait pour la jeune femme que ce vaisseau était bien plus avancé technologiquement que tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir durant sa vie.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un faible gémissement provenir de l'arrière du vaisseau; un humain normal ne l'aurait pas entendu mais Martel était capable même de percevoir la respiration de la personne qui se cachait dans le coin. Elle s'arma de sa petite dague et se faufila dans l'étroit couloir et arriva dans une petite salle qui abritait en son centre une machine en forme de tube d'où partait des tas de câbles. Dans un recoin elle aperçut une petite fille prostrée qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être démasquée. Martel se détendit et rangea son arme. Elle s'avança vers l'enfant et s'accroupit devant elle. Cette dernière sursauta et s'éloigna de la jeune femme afin de mettre une certaine distance entre elles deux. Elle adopta une position défensive, prête à riposter si la jeune femme tentait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement vers sa personne. Mais Martel leva bien haut les mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être agressive.

- Je me nomme Martel, se présenta-t-elle, et je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Vous dîtes vrai? demanda l'enfant toujours méfiante.

- Détends-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger.

L'enfant sembla se détendre mais garda les yeux rivés sur le couteau que portait Martel sur son épaule.

- D'accord, mais je vous préviens, au moindre geste suspect je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, indiqua la petite fille d'une voix qui n'avait pas autant de conviction qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Tu as raison, prudence est mère de sûreté, surtout quand on ne connaît pas la personne que l'on a en face de soi, approuva Martel.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... C'est surtout parce que l'on cherche toujours à me tuer.

- Ah bon? Mais qui en voudrait à une petite fille comme toi?

- Oh! Beaucoup de gens. Mais c'est surtout ce que je représente qu'ils veulent nettoyer.

Cette révélation rendit Martel plus que perplexe. Quelle engeance pouvait avoir assez de cran pour assassiner un petit bout de chou comme elle? Mais elle se rendit à l'évidence; cela s'était déjà vu bien souvent. En Ishbal, l'armée n'avait pas hésité à tuer des tas d'enfants seulement pour étendre son pouvoir.

Martel détailla le profil de la petite fille: elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, elle avait encore sa bouille ronde propre aux enfants encore en bas âge; ses grands yeux violets étaient surmontés de sourcils fins et deux piercings émergeaient de chaque côtés de ceux-ci; elle portait deux gros pendants d'oreilles dorées très ouvragés; ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient ondulés et ramenés en deux couettes dressées de chaque côté de sa tête; elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge avec des broderies or et argent partiellement cachée par une veste plutôt longue qui ressemblait plus à une cape de couleur bois, avec une capuche. La qualité des vêtements de la petite fille laissait à penser qu'elle était issue d'une riche famille, bien qu'ils ne ressemblent à rien de ce qui se faisait en Amestris. D'où venait donc cette enfant? Martel se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps prochainement pour découvrir qui était réellement cette fillette, mais pour l'heure, elle devait la conduire en lieux sûr et surtout soigner les égratignures et les hématomes qui couvraient le visage et les mains de celle-ci.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais, se souvint Martel.

- Je suis Pearl Chevalier, répondit la petite fille avec un sourire.

- Enchanté Pearl. Dis-moi, tu es blessée et...

- Ah oui?! Oh mince! fit-elle en regardant ses petites mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça.

Pearl leva ses mains lentement, paumes tournées vers le haut et ferma les yeux avant de débiter ce qui ressemblait à une incantation. De petites lumières vertes descendirent sur elle et guérirent les petits bobos, devant une Martel abasourdie. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait juste sous ses yeux. La lumière se dissipa et la fillette abaissa ses bras avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Martel.

- Et bien quoi? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais vu ça?

- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'était?! demanda difficilement Martel qui reprenait à peine contenance.

C'était au tour de Pearl d'être étonné. Elle haussa un sourcil, fronçant l'autre.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que je viens de faire?

- Euh... Etait-ce de l'alchimie? tenta Martel peu sûre d'elle sur ce coup-là.

- Vous êtes loin du compte. L'alchimie n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens de pratiquer, c'est plus une autre sorte de science... c'est de la magie.

Martel se sentait faible tout à coup, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps semblait tout aussi irréel. Elle s'assit, sous le choc.

- Madame... tout va bien? demanda Pearl inquiète.

- Quoi? Oh! excuse-moi, c'est juste que... la magie... enfin, cela n'existe pas, tenta d'expliquer Martel.

En réalité, elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même que de contredire la petite fille.

- Bien sûr que si! s'exclama Pearl.

- Non, impossible! répliqua Martel. Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à ce que tu viens de faire.

- Ne soyez pas si étroite d'esprit.

- C'est-à-dire que... j'ai vu beaucoup de choses que l'on pourrait qualifier d'incroyable, mais là... c'est un peu gros. Scientifiquement, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la magie est une science.

- Je crois que l'on n'arrivera à rien comme ça... On va dire que j'accepte ta théorie, mais permets-moi d'avoir quand même quelques doutes.

- J'arriverai bien à vous convaincre du contraire un jour ou l'autre!

- Si tu le dis... Quoiqu'il en soit! tu ne vas tout de même pas rester toute seule dans cet engin éternellement. Cela te dit de m'accompagner jusqu'à un endroit où je peux te promettre que tu seras en sécurité?

Martel n'était pas vraiment certaine que le Devil's Nest soit un lieu sûr mais elle serait là pour veiller au grain au cas où.

- Je ne sais pas, commença Pearl, mes compagnons sont partis en reconnaissance et je me suis portée volontaire pour garder le vaisseau.

- Mais tu n'étais donc pas seule lorsque cette chose a atterri? demanda Martel.

- Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes quatre, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller le vaisseau car le dispositif d'invisibilité est défectueux depuis que l'on s'est écrasé.

- Un dispositif d'invisibilité...

- Mais je pourrais moi-même le rendre invisible et comme ça personne ne le trouverait et mes compagnons sauront que je ne suis pas en danger.

- ... Un dispositif d'invisibilité... Mais c'est quoi ce truc dans lequel nous sommes en ce moment?

- C'est un aéronef pardi! Un vaisseau volant.

- Ce truc... peut voler?!

- Tout à fait.

- ... Je crois que j'ai atteint mon quota de choses hallucinantes pour toute la journée à suivre.

- C'est quand même étrange que vous ne connaissiez rien à rien de ces choses là. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave! Alors, vous m'avez bien dit que vous vouliez m'emmenez en lieu sûr? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend!

Pearl se dirigea aussitôt au dehors de la carcasse flottante du vaisseau et s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il y avait de l'eau tout autour. Martel la rejoignit et sauta dans le lac dans un plongeon parfait. Elle invita la petite fille à faire de même, mais celle-ci se montra réticente.

- Je ne sais pas nager, expliqua Pearl confuse qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'un de ses compagnons lui avait conseillé de rester ici.

Martel lui intima de sauter à l'eau et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire car elle l'aiderait à flotter hors de l'eau. La petite fille surmontant sa peur, se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour commencer à apprendre, car savoir nager pourrait se révéler utile en d'autres circonstances. Elle se pinça donc le nez et sauta à pieds joints, créant des vagues à la surface de l'eau. Martel alla la rattraper et l'aida à nager jusqu'à la rive. Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, elles essorèrent leurs vêtements puis, Pearl entreprit de rendre le vaisseau invisible grâce à sa magie. Tandis qu'elle se concentrait, Martel put se rendre compte avec ébahissement que l'aéronef disparaissait à vue d'œil. Cela fait, elles prirent le chemin qu'indiquait Martel.

***

- Vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée de laisser la petite impératrice à bord de la Comète Indigo? demanda le pilote dudit vaisseau.

Les deux autres compères stoppèrent leur marche et se retournèrent pour faire face à celui qui venait de poser la question: un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans plutôt grand, avec une grosse touffe de cheveux blonds dressée sur sa tête, des yeux bleus et une paire de lunette d'aviateur autour du cou, qui se prénommait Georges Whitmore. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient légers avec en plus une veste à large col et longues manches, des gants qui couvraient ses mains, un bermuda en toile et des jambières par-dessus ses grosses chaussures. Georges avait pour habitude d'arborer un air sûr de lui et presque condescendant pourtant, il sursauta en voyant l'air étonné des ses deux compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au courant, blanc-bec, dit le petit homme du nom d'Halrim.

Georges se retint à grand peine d'envoyer une mandale dans le visage d'Halrim; cependant, il ne serait pas retenu s'il ne connaissait pas le tempérament incandescent de son compagnon. Car Halrim avait beau être de petite taille, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très compétent en matière de bagarre. S'il était de petite taille c'était pour une bonne raison: il faisait partie de la noble et grande famille des nains. Or il n'existait pas d'être plus fier qu'un nain (et tout particulièrement ce nain). Halrim Ragnarson avait un visage rond presque entièrement caché par sa barbe rousse hirsute qui se terminait en une tresse et ses longs cheveux, également roux et hirsutes, qui comportaient de multiples tresses quelques peu emmêlées dans ceux-ci. Un long manteau miteux recouvrait son armure encore partielle qu'il avait bien l'intention de finir un jour ou l'autre. Halrim passa une main sous son manteau et caressa le manche de sa hache. Georges le surprit.

- Euh... je peux savoir pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me menacer de ta hache, demanda-t-il sur le qui-vive. Je ne t'ai pourtant rien dit pour une fois!

- Je t'ai vu me jeter un regard de travers... dit le nain d'un air menaçant.

- N'importe quoi! Et ce n'est pas ce genre d'attitude qui m'aidera à comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec la petite impératrice.

- Tu n'es pas avec nous depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir, approuva le dernier homme du groupe. Pearl ne sait pas nager et a peur de l'eau.

- Ah oui? Je la comprends dans un certain sens, moi non plus ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.

- D'un autre point de vue, il était peut-être mieux qu'elle ne nous accompagne pas, on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on peut tomber.

- Mais des gens auraient très bien pu nous voir atterrir dans ce lac. Ils pourraient avoir envie de venir voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Si quelqu'un avait été alerté de notre présence, celui-ci serait venu aussitôt, je pense. Et puis, Pearl est une magicienne très douée, elle saura user du terrain à son avantage pour se défendre.

- Vous lui faîtes confiance à ce que je vois.

- Il faut savoir faire confiance aux gens... dans la mesure du possible.

Sur ces paroles, il reprit sa route, vite suivit par les deux autres qui ne voulaient pas se faire distancer. Cet homme n'en était pas vraiment un, il n'était humain qu'en apparence; sa véritable forme, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue. Car il lui était impossible de la reprendre tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ce qui lui appartient de droit. Néanmoins, sous cette forme il ressemblait à un homme d'une trentaine d'années d'une taille respectable et avec une prestance incroyable. Sur son visage long et fin se dessinaient deux yeux en amandes, bordés d'un tatouage représentant l'œil d'Horus, et arborant deux iris d'un rouge flamboyant aux pupilles étrécies. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés d'un noir de jais étaient ramenés en catogan par un ruban de soie et une mèche épaisse lui couvrait une partie du visage. Il arborait des habits sombres dont un chapeau haut de forme orné de fleurs diverses (ramassés par les bons soins de Pearl) et un grand manteau ouvragé par-dessus un complet du même gabarit, ainsi que des guêtres sur ses chaussures, qui avaient perdu de leur éclat après les moult péripéties qu'il avait connu. Cet homme prénommé Orion portait le titre de Lord. Halrim éprouvait un profond respect pour Orion et plus vraisemblablement pour les gens de la même espèce que lui. Le peuple nain avait prêté allégeance aux membres du clan d'Orion, aussi il ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'Halrim d'insulter ou de rabaisser un des leurs.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues sans rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un chat. Par la suite, ils remarquèrent qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans des allées étroites et ils sentaient que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, sans connaissance de la ville où ils déambulaient, ils ne pouvaient pas trop savoir quels endroits étaient mal famés ou non. Et puis, comme le signala Orion, il était peut-être mieux pour eux de ne pas se montrer à découvert et, au cas où ils tomberaient par hasard dans une embuscade, ils savaient comment se défendre.

Justement, c'est au détour d'une ruelle sombre que se montrèrent deux hommes aux muscles saillants et au sourire carnassier. L'un d'entre eux faisait craquer ses phalanges, tandis que l'autre s'avançait déjà vers le groupe des trois étrangers et s'adressait à eux.

- Vous savez que vous êtes sur notre territoire? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Depuis quand une rue est-elle la propriété d'une brute dans ton genre? répliqua Halrim qui ne comptait pas se soumettre aussi facilement.

- Tu oses me parler sur ce ton, gringalet?!

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te mettre dans la tronche le gringalet!

Alors que l'interpellé s'apprêtait à fondre sur le nain, Orion tenta de stopper l'humeur orageuse qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il s'interposa et tendit les bras entre eux deux, avant de parler calmement.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne façon de recevoir des touristes? demanda-t-il à l'homme tout en muscle.

Celui-ci décontenancé - et pas très futé - abaissa ses poings et réfléchit un instant à la question de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Seulement, son comparse qui était un peu plus intelligent lui dit d'arrêter cette mascarade, qu'ils étaient là pour surveiller les environs et qu'ils devaient donc faire leur boulot en envoyant paître les intrus. L'intéressé approuva et recula un peu pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que son compagnon et faire ainsi barrage.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là, dit le second d'une voix très grave, dégagez avant qu'on ne vous fasse comprendre que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus par ici.

- Pourquoi en venir aux mains alors que nous pourrions discuter tranquillement comme des gens civilisés? dit Orion. Nous cherchons juste un endroit sûr.

- Allez voir l'armée dans ce cas! ricana le premier.

- L'armée, vous dîtes?

Orion jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui affichèrent des mines plutôt perplexes. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire confiance au premier venu. Quant à l'armée, ils n'en avaient guère de bons souvenirs: toutes celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées sur leur chemin, ils les avaient défiées pour protéger la petite impératrice. Or si les militaires étaient identiques à ceux auxquels ils avaient eu affaire, ils ne seraient pas sortis de l'auberge. Orion reporta son attention sur les deux brutes, bien décidé à trouver un refuge autre qu'une caserne militaire.

- Vous n'auriez pas une autre alternative? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une agence de voyage, répliqua celui à la voix grave. Foutez le camp, maintenant!

- Allez, je suis sûr que vous avez bien une petite idée!

- Je t'ai dit de te tirer!

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, l'homme brandit son gigantesque poing et frappa Orion de toutes ses forces. Il esquissa un sourire, en se disant qu'il avait du bien l'amocher pourtant, son sourire se transforma en un rictus de peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme au chapeau haut de forme avait arrêté son coup en levant seulement une main.

- C'est dommage pour vous que vous me forciez à user de la violence pour vous soutirer des informations aussi simples que celles que je vous ai demandées, dit Orion d'un ton mielleux qui augmenta le malaise de l'homme aux prises avec lui.

- Lâche-le, connard! s'égosilla l'autre.

Mais avant que ce dernier n'ai pu faire quelque chose à l'encontre d'Orion, il se retrouva à soutenir son comparse qui hurlait de douleur en tenant son bras totalement déformé et ensanglanté. Tout s'était passé très vite. Lorsqu'Orion avait arrêté le coup de poing, il avait aussi emmagasiné la force déployée à ce moment là au creux de sa main; par la suite il l'avait décuplée et l'avait renvoyée dans le bras de son adversaire qui, telle une onde, se propagea dans les os et provoqua de multiples fractures tout du long.

La brute défaite se tortillait à présent par terre en hurlant à pleins poumons; quant à son comparse il se tenait à ses côtés et paniquait, ne sachant que faire pour lui venir en aide. Il jetait parfois des regards apeurés en direction d'Orion; comment cet homme avait-il réussi un pareil coup?

Georges dépassa l'homme au chapeau haut de forme et s'approcha des deux brutes. Celle encore en état de bouger recula de quelques mètres, craignant une entourloupe de la part du jeune homme. Mais Georges ne fit que s'accroupir près du blessé pour examiner les blessures.

- Hum... C'est soignable, mais quand même! vous y êtes allé un peu fort, Sir Orion, jugea le jeune homme.

- Bah! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait! s'exclama Halrim.

- Ce n'est pas très diplomatique...

- J'en conviens, fit Orion qui faisait mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, mais je crois que c'était la seule manière de nous faire comprendre de ces gens. La violence appelle la violence.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Je préfère encore que ce soit eux qui y passent plutôt que moi.

Orion s'approcha à son tour du blessé et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux du martyr.

- J'ose espérer que vous serez plus coopératif à présent?

- Oui... oui, monsieur, parvint à dire la brute au milieu de ses gémissements.

- Allez, cessez de pleurer sur votre sort et indiquez-nous un lieu où une personnalité très importante serait le plus en sécurité.

- On.. on va v-vous y c-conduire, bégaya le second dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient.

- Vous voyez que l'on peut s'entendre!

Orion empoigna le bras meurtri du souffrant qui poussa un cri de fillette. Il lui intima de se tenir tranquille s'il voulait qu'il le soigne correctement.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, expliqua Orion, mais je pense être capable de vous remettre ce bras en état. Ne bougez plus.

***

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud...

L'homme qui venait de parler était affalé dans un canapé et entouré de deux belles jeunes femmes qui usaient abusivement de leurs charmes. Il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de celles-ci mais les ôta à l'instant, les offusquant au passage.

- De l'air les filles! s'exclama-t-il. Il fait bien trop chaud pour que l'on reste collé les uns contre les autres.

Elles se retirèrent en maugréant et il put se redresser pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le bar qu'il occupait depuis quelques temps déjà. La plupart des gens qui se trouvaient là étaient des rescapés du laboratoire numéro cinq d'où ils avaient réussi à échapper; au-delà des poivrots qui venaient souvent traîner au bar pour se soûler, la grande majorité des personnes ici présentes étaient des chimères. Il y avait tout de même deux exceptions: un homme assis non loin de là avec de longs cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux dorés, un ancien alchimiste d'état du nom de Solf J. Kimblee, et lui qui était plus à part que tous les autres. Car il n'était même pas humain. Il était la création d'un alchimiste, un pseudo-humain monté de toute pièce: un homonculus représentant l'un des sept péchés capitaux, l'avidité, dit Greed.

Il se leva et se mit à tourner en rond. Il en avait assez d'attendre à ne rien faire. Où en était sa quête de l'immortalité? Bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'en était faite au tout départ; pour le moment, il n'avait aucun indice pour débuter. Et il était là, à attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes ou qu'une piste, même mince, tombe sur son chemin. Seulement, il n'aimait pas stagner comme il le faisait maintenant. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour un peu d'action, même cette échappée du laboratoire lui semblait très loin à présent. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'embêter: les chimères ne prenaient plus aucun plaisir à disputer une partie de poker et l'alchimiste accoudé au bar se renfrognait de plus en plus. Greed se demandait même si ce dernier n'allait pas perdre patience dans peu de temps; les doigts de l'alchimiste tapaient machinalement le bois du bar et son regard agacé montrait à quel point il s'énerverait si quelqu'un avait le malheur de venir lui taper sur le système.

Alors que Greed se posait la question du "comment aborder l'alchimiste sans craintes de représailles", les deux chimères qu'il avait envoyé au dehors pour surveiller les environs entrèrent. Mais pas toutes seules; trois autres personnages les accompagnaient et pas des plus banals. Greed ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés, il avait l'habitude de voir des choses étranges mais là, cela dépassait son entendement. Les visiteurs étaient habillés de bien curieuse façon; cependant, ce qui choqua le plus l'homonculus, ce fut de voir à quel point les deux chimères baraqués se tenaient à distance de l'homme au haut de forme tout en lui jetant des regards effarés, comme si ce dernier allait les manger tout cru à la moindre occasion. Pourtant celui-ci avait un sourire épanoui sur le visage comme s'il était heureux de se retrouver ici; il avait l'air plutôt sympathique au premier abord. Mais seulement au premier abord! Il ne sut comment, Greed ressentit la puissance incommensurable qui se dégageait de l'homme en question. Tout à coup, le gentilhomme ne lui parut plus aussi amical... Dégager une telle force n'était pas commun et Greed se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se méfier, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que ces trois étrangers aient prouvé leur bienveillance.

Le plus petit des trois hommes s'avança ouvertement dans la pièce, comme s'il connaissait les lieux depuis toujours, et se frotta les mains avec réjouissance.

- Ah! Je sens que l'on va enfin pouvoir se boire une petite gnôle ici! s'exclama-t-il. Ca tombe bien, j'ai soif!

- Halrim, Halrim... soupira Orion. Il me semble vous avoir déjà signalé que nous sommes en mission.

- On a bien le droit de s'offrir un petit remontant quand même! maugréa le nain en allant s'asseoir au comptoir près de l'alchimiste, qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Bon très bien, dit Orion en rejoignant le nain. Mais c'est bien parce que je sais que vous ne serez pas soûl au bout du premier verre.

- Merci pour le compliment, mon cher ami. Hé! Barman! Une petite liqueur des mines, et que ça saute!

- Vous ne pouviez pas prendre quelque chose de moins fort? Quant à la politesse, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas de mise en cette belle journée...

- Oh, ne faîtes pas votre rabat-joie! (Le nain se tourna de nouveau vers le barman:) Alors, il vient ce godet?!

Le barman, très pâle car il était confus, bégaya une réponse que le nain ne comprit pas.

- Ben, parle plus fort!

- N-nous n'av-vons pas ce que v-vous nous demandez, miaula le barman très impressionné.

Et pourtant, il en voyait passer des gars étranges! Mais ceux-là... ils étaient vraiment bizarres.

- Comment ça?! explosa Halrim. Vous n'avez pas la plus grande de toutes les liqueurs?! Celle dont on dit qu'elle serait capable de faire s'effondrer un dragon après deux lampées?!

Orion émit un faible toussotement.

- Ce ne sont là que des racontars, souligna-t-il.

- On s'en fiche de savoir si c'est un fait ou pas! s'insurgea le nain. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que l'on est une fois de plus tombé dans un bled de péquenots!

Alors que Halrim bougonnait, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en batailles se rapprocha lui aussi et passa en revue les bouteilles d'alcools qui traînaient sur les étagères, jusqu'à ce qu'il en désigne une.

- Ce serait possible de goûter ça? demanda-t-il au barman de son air toujours aussi assuré.

- Hors de question, Georges, intervint Orion d'un ton qui interdisait toute réplique.

- Mais pourquoi? Je suis majeur!

- Oui, je te rappelle que tu es pilote aussi. Je t'interdis de conduire bourré tant que Pearl aura besoin de tes services. Libre à toi de boire et de voler après lorsque tu es seul, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses l'objet de mon prochain contrat seulement parce que tu auras fait l'inconscient.

Au mot "contrat", le sang de Georges ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait très bien à quoi cela aboutissait: une mort certaine et sans bavure. Il déglutit et se renfrogna un peu, juste pour montrer qu'il avait compris le message, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. Orion avait confiance en ses talents de pilote et savait qu'il saurait amener la petite impératrice ailleurs qu'auprès de ceux qui cherchaient à la tuer. Et se savoir estimer par un être tel qu'Orion remplissait de fierté le cœur de Georges, qui avait longtemps cherché un moyen de se faire valoir. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de tout gâcher pour simplement un verre d'alcool, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour ça plus tard.

Interloqué par ces visiteurs, Greed ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Ils semblaient parfaitement s'adapter à leur environnement et n'avaient pas l'air plus menaçant que cela. Peut-être pourraient-ils faire de bonnes recrues pour son groupe? Non. Avant toute chose, il devait obtenir des renseignements sur ces étrangers pour être sûr de leur non hostilité. Et qui sait, peut-être étaient-ils porteurs de bonnes nouvelles? Il aurait enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en attendant un quelconque indice concernant l'immortalité. Lui et ses troupes avaient besoin d'action, il devait faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas trop oisives lorsque viendrait le moment de partir en quête de la vie éternelle.

Greed s'approcha alors du groupe et passa un bras autour des épaules du nain, qui le regarda de travers. L'homonculus s'adressa au barman:

- Sers-lui donc ce que tu as de plus fort, s'exclama Greed en regardant le nain. J'ai l'impression que notre ami est un vrai dur à cuire!

- Alors ça, c'est bien vrai! fit Halrim qui sympathisa de suite avec l'homonculus.

Greed enleva ses lunettes teintées et tendit la main à l'homme au haut de forme.

- Je m'appelle Greed, je suis le chef de ces lieux, se présenta-t-il.

- Enchanté, dit Orion en fixant les yeux anormaux de l'homme et en serrant la main de celui-ci.

La sensation qu'eut Orion en frôlant la main froide de Greed le dérangea. Il avait eut l'impression de toucher la main d'un cadavre et non celle d'un homme en pleine forme, comme cela semblait l'être. Qui - ou quoi - était donc ce fameux Greed? Quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour Orion, même pour sa gigantesque mémoire. D'ailleurs, le patron de cette taverne n'était pas le seul à ne pas être entièrement humain. L'aura que dégageaient les autres personnes présentes ici n'avait rien d'humain, tous n'étaient humain qu'en apparence. Tiens? Non, pas tous. Le regard d'Orion dévia et s'attarda sur l'homme accoudé au bar juste à côté d'Halrim. Celui-là, au contraire des autres, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, mais son regard doré semblable à celui d'un prédateur incita Orion à la prudence. Il connaissait bien ce genre de regard, acéré et froid ; après tout, il était lui-même un prédateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Greed en voyant Orion scruté intensément l'ensemble de la pièce.

L'homonculus espérait vivement que le peu de confort qu'il y avait ici ne conforterait pas son vis à vis à renoncer à se reposer dans son bar. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette ville, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance.

Orion le toisa à nouveau en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Non, rassurez-vous, fit-il. Je peux compter sur la sécurité de ces lieux, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous avez ma parole que personne ne viendra vous déranger ici, répondit Greed conciliant. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Dans ce cas, je vous accorde toute ma confiance.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez amenez une personnalité importante?

- En effet. Et je préférerais qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux durant notre séjour.

- Vous pouvez être certain que j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Je disais surtout cela pour vos hommes.

Greed haussa un sourcil, déconcerté par ces mots.

- Il n'arrivera rien à notre protégée tant que je serai à ses côtés, appuya Orion. Par contre, si l'un de vos hommes commet la bévue de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je puis vous assurer qu'il ne verra pas le soleil se lever.

- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, dit Greed en émettant un rire nerveux. Ces gars n'obéissent qu'à moi.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

Cet étranger n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, se dit Greed avec une pointe d'anxiété. Il aurait tout intérêt à bien surveiller ses troupes; ce n'étaient pas les chimères qui le dérangeaient le plus - elles étaient plus dévouées que des chiens auprès du libérateur qu'il était - mais plutôt l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Ancien alchimiste d'état à l'esprit particulièrement détraqué, Greed ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Il était presque certain que cet homme agissait toujours selon son bon vouloir, celui-ci détestait obéir aux ordres que lui donnait Greed et préférait s'exercer à son art et uniquement à ça. Il semblait à l'homonculus que rien, à part l'alchimie, ne pouvait intéresser cet homme dénué de tous sentiment humain. Il était donc judicieux de garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où.

Orion prit le verre que lui avait servi le barman et but une longue gorgée. Un coup de coude vint percuter son bras; il se tourna vers Georges qui le toisait l'air soucieux. Ce dernier murmura une question à l'oreille de l'homme au haut de forme:

- Ces gens sont-ils dignes de confiances? C'est quand même la Petite Impératrice que l'on va cacher ici.

- Je pense que nous n'avons aucune inquiétude à avoir les concernant, rassura Orion. S'il y a attaque, elle viendra d'ailleurs.

- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que vous passiez beaucoup de temps à les analyser.

Un demi-sourire naquit aux coins des lèvres de l'intéressé.

- La situation est cocasse dans ton cas, avoua Orion amusé.

- Comment ça? demanda Georges qui n'aimait pas forcément les blagues de son interlocuteur.

- Tu es le seul être humain en ces lieux avec cet homme aux yeux dorés qui se tient non loin d'Halrim.

Deux seulement. Deux humains dans un antre rempli d'êtres aux origines inconnues. Georges se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Non pas qu'il détestait les non-humains, il était habitué à fréquenter des endroits où il était possible de rencontrer toutes sortes de personnages hors du commun. Mais le fait que le genre humain soit en infériorité numérique ici, ne le rassurait pas franchement. D'autant plus que son congénère ne paraissait pas aussi "humain" que sa nature le prétendait. Georges avala difficilement le verre de jus de fruit qu'on lui avait donné en guise de rafraîchissement. Il posa son verre dans un tintement et annonça à ses compagnons qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller chercher Pearl. Orion acquiesça et força le nain à abandonner sa chope qu'il venait de faire remplir pour la troisième fois. Greed leur proposa alors de leur fournir un de ces hommes afin qu'il les guide au travers de la ville, ce qu'Orion accepta avec empressement.

Un homme de taille moyenne aux grands yeux presque larmoyants et portant à ses côtés un katana, se présenta à eux sous le nom de Dolchatte, en exécutant une petite révérence. A le voir ainsi, il était semblable à un chien tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle.

- Dolchatte vous sera très utile, vous verrez, loua Greed faisant ainsi rougir son homme de main. Comme la plupart des gars présents ici, c'est une chimère.

- Je ne savais pas que les chimères pouvaient ressembler aux humains, s'enquit Georges étonné.

- "Chimères" n'est qu'un terme pour les désigner, continua Greed. Tous étaient humains au départ, mais par un procédé alchimique qui m'est inconnu, ils ont été mutés avec un animal. Dolchatte, pour sa part, ce fut avec un chien. Avec cela, certains dons se sont développés chez lui, comme un odorat beaucoup plus fin que le notre.

- Je comprends mieux à présent, fit Orion en hochant la tête. J'avais senti que la presque totalité de cet endroit était peuplé de non-humains, sans arriver pour autant à percevoir leur nature.

- Vous êtes capable de savoir ça? demanda Dolchatte incrédule.

- C'est un talent inné, qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- J'aimerais quand même vous poser une question.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui venait d'élever la voix. Sans une expression sur le visage, l'alchimiste avait quitté le bar pour se rapprocher de l'attroupement. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il toisa les trois étrangers de son regard doré, comme pour les évaluer.

- Mais faîtes, encouragea Orion.

- Que leur avez-vous fait pour qu'ils vous évitent ainsi? demanda Kimblee tout en désignant du pouce les deux brutes qui regardaient de très loin la scène en train de se dérouler.

Orion regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et après quelques secondes de réflexion, se retint de rire pour ne pas déshonorer encore plus ces pauvres hommes.

- Oh! presque rien! s'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée. Je ne voulais pas avoir recours à la violence pour me faire comprendre, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

- Peuh! ça se donne des grands airs et quand il faut se battre, il n'y a plus personne! fit Halrim moqueur.

- Je suis désolé de vous les avoir transformés en poules mouillées, Greed. Mais j'ai au moins soigné ce qu'il me semblait être les dégâts les plus importants.

L'alchimiste partit alors sur un grand éclat de rire, qu'il eut du mal à arrêter et qui effraya quelques unes des chimères qui connaissaient sa très mauvaise réputation. Une fois son fou rire passé, il se tourna vers Greed et lui demanda s'il acceptait qu'il les accompagne lui aussi. L'homonculus fut interloqué par ce changement soudain dans le comportement de l'Ecarlate. L'alchimiste désabusé venait de se trouver un sujet d'intérêt en la personne de ces trois étranges visiteurs. Si ça pouvait lui changer les idées, Greed n'allait pas refuser. Au moins, il ne resterait pas assis au bar à ruminer où à fomenter un mauvais coup.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés, fit l'alchimiste en tendant sa main à Orion. Je m'appelle Solf J. Kimblee.

Malgré son air de prédateur, cet homme avait fière allure. Assurément, il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui dominait les autres. Il avait beau n'être qu'un simple humain, il était terrifiant. Orion lorgna la main tendue et remarqua un étrange tatouage au centre de la paume de celle-ci: un cercle entouré de formules englobait un triangle et le symbole d'une sphère. "Un arcane magique?" pensa-t-il alors. Finalement, il lui serra la main en soutenant son regard doré.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Lord Orion. Quant à mes compagnons...

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons même pas échangés nos noms, admit le pilote. Le mien est Georges Whitmore.

- Et moi, c'est Halrim Ragnarson, fit le nain en bombant le torse. Je suis le représentant du petit mais fier peuple des nains.

- Un Lord, un jeunot et un nain, résuma Kimblee. Vous formez une fine équipe.

Georges tiqua sur le terme employé par l'alchimiste pour le définir, mais ne répliqua pas, de peur de se tourner en ridicule. Orion pointa le doigt vers la main que Kimblee lui avait présentée.

- Le tatouage que vous avez à la main, qu'est-ce donc?

L'intéressé afficha un air étonné, ne comprenant pas que l'on ne sache pas reconnaître une telle chose. Il leva ses deux mains pour les montrer à son interlocuteur, qui les étudia de prêt.

- Ce sont des cercles afin d'exécuter des transmutations alchimiques, expliqua Kimblee. Vous ne saviez pas cela?

- Je pensais au départ qu'il s'agissait de formules pour un arcane magique, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu de telles cercles auparavant, convint Orion. Je ne savais pas que les alchimistes usaient de tels procédés.

- Vous faîtes partie de la Communauté de l'Ouroboros? demanda Georges impressionné.

L'alchimiste et l'homonculus se regardèrent, n'assimilant pas les données énoncées. Les chimères aussi affichaient un air perplexe. Mais de quoi parlaient ces étrangers?! Puis, le regard de Kimblee dévia sur la main gauche de l'homonculus, geste que remarqua Orion. Il vit alors le tatouage que portait Greed: la représentation fidèle de l'Ouroboros. Il était perdu. Que venait faire ce symbole ici? Où étaient-ils donc tous tombés? Il y avait forcément un sens à tout cela, mais il ne voyait pas lequel pour l'instant.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tout est bien plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense, soupira Orion en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- En effet, on ferait peut-être mieux de remettre cela à plus tard, approuva Greed. Surtout que vous devez encore ramenez votre protégée.

- On ferait bien de partir tout de suite, avant que l'armée ne vienne mettre son nez dans cette affaire, suggéra l'alchimiste qui partait déjà vers l'escalier menant à la sortie.

- Vous avez raison, dit Orion qui rajustait son haut de forme. En route, ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps la petite Pearl.

Le reste du groupe suivit donc jusqu'à la sortie et lorsqu'ils furent tous hors du bar, Greed pensa à ceci: "Si j'avais cru un jour que quelque chose d'autre que son alchimie intéresserait Kimblee... Il faut tout de même avouer qu'il y a pas mal de points intrigants qu'il nous faudra éclaircir. Je sens que ces prochains jours ne seront pas de tous repos... mais néanmoins palpitants!"


	2. Terror Incognita

_Un second chapitre où ce sont les combats qui mènent la danse!_

_J'augmente le rating à T car c'est quand même quelque peu sanglant._

_Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage...) mais bien à Hiromu Arakawa, quant aux OCs, ils m'appartiennent toujours il me semble._

_Laissez une petite review au passage pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir! =)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes que vous pourrez trouver car il m'arrive assez souvent de ne pas faire de vraie relecture... u.u"  
_

* * *

**Terror Incognita**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Martel en déduisit qu'il devait déjà être midi passé. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule; la petite fille qui l'accompagnait s'était arrêtée et scrutait les environs avec inquiétude. Mais cette dernière secoua la tête comme si elle s'était trompée et rejoignit son guide.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? questionna Martel, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le visage soucieux de l'enfant.

- J'ai cru... commença-t-elle. Non! Ne faîtes pas attention.

Elle continua sa route, suivie de près par la chimère. Celle-ci se mit elle aussi à jeter des coups d'œil alentours, l'anxiété de Pearl était communicative. Après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire en matière de "magie", elle se dit que la petite pourrait très bien avoir d'autres pouvoirs incroyables. Cependant, elle ressentait elle-même un changement d'ambiance; une chose pratique que d'avoir une acuité similaire aux serpents pour repérer le danger au loin. Il fallait se dépêcher; cette impression d'être suivi mettait Martel mal à l'aise.

Enfin, le quartier où se trouvait le Devil's Nest se profila devant le duo. Martel pressa la petite fille, qui ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir derrière la jeune femme. Une ombre apparut sur le sol juste devant elles; quelque chose d'une taille assez imposante volait au-dessus d'elles. Pearl se dévissa la tête pour apercevoir ce qui décrivait des cercles dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et hurla à Martel de courir le plus vite possible pour se mettre à l'abri. Martel se retourna à son tour et vit ce qui faisait si peur à l'enfant. La peur se mua en panique.

Une bête avec un corps de lion mais une tête et des ailes d'aigle fondit sur les deux filles. Celles-ci se séparèrent sur l'avertissement de Martel et le monstre atterrit avec difficulté, désorienté qu'il était. Il tourna la tête de tout côté en faisant claquer son bec menaçant. Lorsqu'il eut repéré sa proie, il fonça sur elle toutes griffes dehors.

Pearl courait toujours, essayant tant bien que mal de distancer la féroce bête qu'elle avait aux trousses. Car elle savait que c'était après elle que ce monstre en avait; au moins Martel serait épargné, mais cette idée ne lui apportait que peu de réconfort. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus.

Un coup de patte violent envoya la petite fille valser dans un tas d'ordure. Malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, elle se relava en position assise et se dit que, même si l'odeur n'était pas fameuse, au moins ces poubelles lui avaient sauvée la vie. Mais les réjouissances furent de courtes durées car l'effroyable bête se tenait devant elle et la dardait de son implacable regard jaune. L'une des pattes se leva, prête à s'abattre sur la petite fille. Pearl se prépara à riposter, même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Les griffes aiguisées s'abattirent... mais la mort ne vint pas. Pearl releva la tête et vit, à sa grande surprise, Martel qui se tenait devant elle en une attitude protectrice. La jeune femme blonde avait dégainé son couteau et tailladé la patte velue du monstre, qui piaillait un peu plus loin en se contorsionnant.

Pearl se remit debout et vint au côté de Martel afin de l'assister si le monstre revenait à la charge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? demanda Martel toujours aussi hébété que tout à l'heure.

- Un griffon, répondit Pearl.

- Quoi?! Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe!

- Chez vous, peut-être.

- Comment ça "chez nous"?

- J'ai l'intuition que nous ne sommes plus là où l'on devrait se trouver et il se pourrait que l'on ait amené quelques monstres avec nous au passage, expliqua Pearl avec un air affligé. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Qu'entends-tu par là?

- Je préfère ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive et cela m'étonnerait que la blessure que vous lui avez infligée l'arrête aussi facilement.

En effet, Martel nota que le griffon avait cessé ses hurlements de douleur. Il saignait toujours abondamment, mais il semblait n'en avoir que faire à présent. Elle déglutit difficilement et se prépara à subir une autre charge en relevant sa lame devant elle. Elle était prête à vendre chèrement sa peau; elle n'avait pas survécue à toutes ces expériences en laboratoire pour finir par la suite dans la gueule d'un monstre qui n'était pas censé exister.

Le griffon chargea de nouveau, en prenant Martel pour cible. Elle se campa fermement sur se deux jambes et fit virevolter son couteau avec toute la souplesse dont était capable son corps mélangé à celui d'un serpent, avant de tenter une pique en plein dans le flanc de la bête. Seulement, le griffon se déporta sur le côté malgré le poids conséquent qu'il devait faire et se désintéressa de la chimère pour reprendre sa chasse initiale. Martel comprit alors.

_C'est après la petite qu'il en a!_

Martel se rua à la suite du monstre, espérant le rattraper à temps. Malgré sa masse imposante, il courrait drôlement vite, ce qui ne cessait de surprendre la chimère.

_Mais moi aussi j'ai de la ressource!_

Elle accéléra donc et lorsqu'elle fut à la portée de son adversaire, elle fit un bond et prit son arme à deux mains. Elle atterrit sur le dos de la bête et planta sa dague dans le cou de la bête. Le griffon se mit à ruer et à pousser des cris stridents. Martel resserra sa prise autour du corps de l'animal pour ne pas se faire éjecter et être piétiner par la suite. Toutefois, ses efforts furent vains; une ruade trop brutale la fit tomber à terre à quelques mètres de la bête. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou avant que le griffon n'abatte ses pattes griffues sur elle et revint auprès de Pearl, qui s'était réfugiée dans un recoin sombre pendant son combat. Elle vit qu'elle était en train de se concentrer.

- Que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- Je préparais un sort magique, dit-elle les yeux fermés. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle dans le domaine de la magie offensive, mais je connais quelques trucs. Seulement, cela me prends un peu plus de temps.

- Tu penses que cela pourra contrer ce monstre?

- Je l'espère, car c'est prêt.

Avant même que Martel n'ait pu la retenir, Pearl se montra à découvert. C'est avec stupeur que Martel remarqua que le griffon se relevait, alors même que du sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et commençait à former une flaque au sol.

_Il est invulnérable ou quoi?!_

Martel sortit à son tour de la cachette afin d'appuyer la petite fille au cas où son sortilège ne marcherait pas; elle avait encore du mal à admettre l'existence de la magie. Armée d'une barre de fer qu'elle avait trouvé dans les ordures, elle s'approcha avec prudence de la zone où se trouvait la bête quelque peu chancelante. Son couteau était toujours planté dans le cou de l'animal et devait le faire atrocement souffrir.

Soudain, une aura dorée entoura Pearl qui fit voleter ses couettes et les pans de ses vêtements. L'ambiance devint électrique et de petits éclairs se formèrent autour du griffon. En un clin d'œil, les éclairs pourfendirent la bête, la tétanisant. Durant les quelques secondes que dura l'attaque magique, le griffon poussa des cris assourdissants. Lorsque ce fut fini, il émit un long cri d'agonie qui s'évanouie dans un râle alors qu'il s'effondrait à terre, vaincu.

Martel poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et laissa tomber sa barre de fer au sol. Elle épongea son front en sueur et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite Pearl qui l'avait imitée et respirait profondément. Toutefois, elle regardait la chimère avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne croyez toujours pas à la magie après la démonstration que je viens de vous faire? demanda Pearl.

- Je dois avouer que c'était... commença Martel qui faisait semblant de réfléchir à la question, tout simplement grandiose!

- Vraiment?!

- Désormais je ne te contredirai plus sur l'existence de la magie. Mais dis-moi, quelle sorte de sortilèges était-ce?

- Une magie tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique utilisant l'élément foudre. Mais je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, dans les combats je suis plutôt en retrait.

- Une petite fille comme toi n'a pas à se battre, tu es encore jeune.

- Bien au contraire! On veut ma mort depuis un sacré bout de temps, aussi il est préférable pour moi que j'ai un minimum de connaissance en matière de combat afin de savoir me défendre.

- En effet... Mais si tu es en retrait, que fais-tu lors des batailles?

- Je soutiens mes compagnons avec des magies curatives par exemple.

- Par "curatives", tu entends que tes magies soignent les blessures?

- Oui, mais pas les plus graves.

- C'est déjà une aide précieuse.

- C'est ce que mes amis me disent toujours.

En voyant le grand sourire satisfait, qu'affichait la petite fille, Martel oublia quelques instants l'endroit où elle se trouvait et toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait eues à affronter, pour ne finalement penser qu'à l'innocence de cette enfant si particulière. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour retourner plusieurs années en arrière afin de faire en sorte que sa vie soit meilleure qu'en ce moment.

Pearl pencha la tête de côté pour observer la chimère dont le visage était fermé.

- Tout va bien madame Martel?

L'intéressée se hissa vivement sur ses jambes et affirma à la petite fille qu'elle allait très bien.

- On ferait bien de continuer notre route, annonça la jeune femme, le repaire dont je t'ai parlé n'est pus très loin.

- Vous avez des connaissances là-bas?

- On se connaît tous plus ou moins, indiqua Martel en pensant à l'alchimiste qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup et dont elle n'avait pas voulu faire plus ample connaissance.

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans une rue sur leur gauche, un bruit étrange, sorte de mélange entre des gargouillis et des chuintements, les retint. Elles pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes pour regarder à l'endroit où le griffon gisait, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus trace de griffon à proprement dit. A la place, se dressait quelque chose de difforme qui semblait prendre possession petit à petit du corps de l'ancien griffon. Des tentacules de couleur noirs glissaient lentement sur le corps de l'animal, le transformant au fur et à mesure. Le corps sembla se désintégrer pour mieux se reformer: la taille du monstre tripla, le corps se recouvrit d'écailles, les ailes aux plumes devenues noires étaient décharnées, des cornes poussèrent sur le crâne, le bec devint une mâchoire puissante aux crocs acérés, les yeux jaunâtres virent leur pupille se rétracter, le nombre de pattes passa de quatre à six et trois queues comprenant des rayons épineux apparurent à l'arrière de la créature.

Une fois la transformation effectuée, la chose se cambra et fit trembler le sol lorsqu'elle retomba lourdement sur ses pattes robustes puis, poussa un hurlement bestial afin d'impressionner ses adversaires. Martel et Pearl restèrent tétanisées de peur et d'ébahissement.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Martel qui se demandait si ses jambes n'allaient pas la trahir.

- Je... je n'en ai aucune idée, bégaya Pearl qui tremblait un peu.

- Que fait-on?

- Je pense que la fuite est une bonne option face à ce genre de monstre. Il a l'air d'être à un niveau bien plus élevé que celui de tout à l'heure.

- Déjà que l'autre n'était pas banal...

La créature renâclait et tapait le sol avec ses pattes. Elle plia celles-ci, prête à bondir au moment le plus opportun. Enfin, le monstre se lança en bonds rapides mais tout de même lourds, qui firent ébranler le sol une nouvelle fois. Martel attrapa le bras de la petite fille et prit ses jambes à son cou. Mieux valait ne pas rester dans le champ d'un tel monstre, elle n'avait pas envie de finir écrabouillée. Mais qu'était donc ce monstre et comment avait-il ressuscité?!

_Et qui est donc Pearl pour qu'une créature morte revienne à la vie afin de la tuer?!_

Ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important pour l'instant et Martel se concentra sur sa course, surtout que son poursuivant se mettait à attaquer en envoyant des projectiles en formes de piques noirs tout en continuant la poursuite. L'issue d'un combat contre cette chose lui semblait incertaine et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer cette course-poursuite encore longtemps. Elle et Pearl avait déjà épuisé pas mal de leur énergie lors de leur précédent combat, et elle commençait à sérieusement s'essouffler. Même une humaine mutée avec un serpent avait ses faiblesses. Mais elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle y restait aujourd'hui, elle avait survécu à l'enfer et elle survivrait à bien plus. Pas question de mourir; Greed le lui avait interdit. A cette pensée, elle redoubla d'effort et prit la petite fille - ébahie par la force de sa partenaire - dans ses bras afin de courir plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas distancer ce monstre mais elle pouvait au moins atteindre le Devil's Nest et, une fois là-bas, demander de l'aide à ses compagnons de fortune.

_Courage Martel! On y presque!_

***

Menant la petite troupe au vaisseau qui s'était échoué dans le lac, Orion stoppa soudainement ses pas. Dolchatte le rejoignit et lui dit qu'il sentait une odeur étrange non loin d'ici.

- Je perçois moi aussi de l'hostilité, approuva l'homme au haut de forme.

- Le sol est traversé de vibrations, ajouta Dolchatte. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Et dîtes, s'exclama Georges, vous pourriez nous faire part de vos découvertes? Parce que là, on se sent un peu mis à l'écart.

- Préparez-vous, dit Orion avec son calme légendaire, j'entends les rumeurs d'une bataille.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient tous ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir affronter, Martel et Pearl surgirent au détour d'une rue, courant à en perdre haleine. La jeune femme les remarqua et leur indiqua, à l'aide de grands gestes et d'avertissements hurlés, de s'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Le groupe d'hommes ne comprit pas sur le coup ce que braillait la chimère, mais ils furent vite fixés lorsqu'apparut à la suite des deux filles un monstre gigantesque. Martel et Pearl arrivèrent à les rejoindre et tirèrent les manches de plusieurs d'entre eux, leur faisant comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de faire face à une telle créature.

- Bon sang, mieux vaut se replier pour mieux attaquer par la suite! s'exclama Halrim avant de courir à la suite des deux filles.

Il fut vite suivi par Georges et Dolchatte qui mirent toutes leurs forces dans leurs jambes afin d'échapper à cette monstruosité. Cependant, Pearl nota un peu tard, que tout le monde n'était pas là. Inquiète, elle pivota sur elle-même et vit le chapeau haut de forme d'Orion atterrir directement dans ses mains. Elle porta son regard au loin et vit que la bête s'était arrêtée à une trentaine de mètres des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé. Elle paniqua; elle savait que si Orion lui confiait son chapeau fétiche, c'est parce qu'il avait l'intention de se battre et il ne reculerait sous aucun prétexte. Tandis que les autres se mettaient à couvert dans un bâtiment désaffecté, la petite fille resta dans la rue toujours dans le champ du monstre, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était porter assistance à son cher Orion. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien à l'abri, mais eut un choc lorsqu'il vit la petite impératrice à découvert.

- Sauve-toi, Pearl! s'écria-t-il alors que la bête fonçait droit sur lui en poussant un terrible rugissement.

Il vit les crocs pointus du monstre et crut un instant qu'il était perdu, mais seulement un instant. Un bruit sourd retentit qui fit vibrer les fenêtres des édifices alentour, un nuage de poussière se souleva. Pearl alla se réfugier à contrecœur auprès de ses comparses qui suivaient avec effroi le combat qui faisait déjà rage. Seulement, la poussière cachait la scène.

- Que s'est-il passé? souffla Martel. Kimblee a-t-il fait usage de son alchimie?

- M'étonnerait, intervint Dolchatte, ce n'était pas le bruit d'une explosion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? questionna Georges désappointé.

Mais les chimères n'eurent pas le temps de répondre; le nuage se dissipait, laissant apparaître l'énorme monstre arrêté par Orion, sous le regard éberlué des deux chimères qui ne l'avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre. Celui-ci semblait mettre toute ses forces dans ses deux bras pour retenir la créature. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister, il usa de tout le poids qu'elle déversait sur lui pour le retourner contre elle. Il força encore un peu puis, se dégagea rapidement sur le côté tandis que le monstre, déstabilisé, trébuchait en avant et s'affalait pesamment sur le sol. Furieuse, la bête se releva et chercha son ennemi avec avidité, souhaitant tout le mal possible à celui-ci. Elle en dénicha un mais ce n'était pas le bon; elle choisit de s'en désintéresser, le croyant inoffensif. Grave erreur. Blessé dans son orgueil, l'alchimiste frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis, les posa sur l'une des pattes arrière du monstre qui implosa littéralement. La bête hurla et voulut se retourner pour punir l'impudent qui lui avait infligé une si grande souffrance, mais c'était sans faire attention à Orion qui s'était placé derrière elle. Il avait emmagasiné de l'énergie au creux de sa main et la déversa dans une autre patte de la créature qui sentit ses os se briser en milles morceaux. Déséquilibrée, elle peina à repartir à l'assaut des deux hommes qui lui faisaient à présent face avec une assurance étonnante. Elle ouvrit sa gueule toute grande et balança sa tête en cherchant à dévorer au moins l'un des deux. Mais la seule chose qu'elle rencontra, ce fut le poing bien placé d'Orion qui brisa ses deux mâchoires. Le cri de la bête se perdit au milieu d'un gargouillis de sang qu'elle recracha en même temps que plusieurs de ses dents.

Les chimères n'en revenaient pas. Dolchatte avait la mâchoire pendante et Martel tremblait de tout son corps. Cet homme cachait bien son jeu.

- Comment est-il possible d'avoir une telle force?! s'exclama Dolchatte.

- Ben, c'est Sir Orion quoi, fit le nain qui ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer le cas bien précis de l'homme. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je m'ennuie moi! Je vais rejoindre ces deux fous et me frotter à ce monstre maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de le vaincre.

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez? demanda Martel perplexe.

- Avec Sir Orion dans la bataille ce sera vite torché, croyez-moi! Et votre acolyte m'a l'air pas mal non plus dans ce genre. Ouais, la victoire sera notre. Allez, je vais de ce pas leur donner un coup de main.

Halrim sortit sa lourde hache sertit de rubis et de runes et courut engager l'affrontement avec le monstre. Courageux, Dolchatte se leva et prévint Martel de ne sortir d'ici sous aucun prétexte. Elle le lui promit, car de toute façon elle n'avait plus d'arme et avait dépensé trop d'énergie contre le griffon; elle resta donc auprès de Georges et de Pearl qui suivaient toujours ce qu'il se passait au loin.

Le nain et la chimère-chien arrivèrent donc en renfort et reprirent le travail qu'Orion et Kimblee avait commencé: s'acharner sur les énormes pattes de la bête à coups de hache et de katana. Le monstre ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses ennemis étaient dispersés autour de lui et ils ne savaient pas lequel attaquer en premier, d'autant plus, qu'ils étaient plutôt rapide pour se dégager et être ainsi hors de porté. Ses pattes endommagées ne le supporteraient plus très longtemps, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et fit jaillir de tout son corps des épines noires qui s'envolèrent vers chacun de ses adversaires. Ils les évitèrent toutes sans problèmes, sauf Kimblee qui s'en prit une dans le bras gauche. Il l'arracha en retenant un cri de douleur mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait du mal à se servir de son bras. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et il lui était impossible de recourir à l'alchimie dans un tel état. Malheureusement pour lui, la bête comprit qu'il était le seul à être blessé et donc plus vulnérable que les autres, aussi elle chercha à s'en prendre à lui en priorité. Ses pattes étant désormais inutilisables, la créature battit l'air de ses ailes et s'envola assez haut pour être hors de portée des attaques répétés du nain et de la chimère. Un troisième œil s'ouvrit sur le haut de son crâne et se mit à briller.

L'alchimiste tenant son bras meurtri vit le phénomène et ressenti tout à coup une once d'excitation et de peur mêlée. Cette attaque, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il sourit et rit nerveusement. Allait-il mourir ici même?

Une étincelle jaillit de l'œil et explosa en une dizaine de raies de lumières qui fondirent à une vitesse hallucinante sur l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, admirant à la fois la beauté de l'attaque et sa mort prochaine d'un œil brillant de folie. Un bruit magnifique à ses oreilles retentit, pourtant, la mort ne vint pas. Les lumières se dispersaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue avant de s'éteindre. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les avaient bloquées; les bâtiments en face semblaient flous aux yeux de Kimblee. Une sorte de mur invisible et transparent se dressait entre lui et le monstre; d'étranges ondes se propageaient sur cette surface opaque à la manière de celles provoquées par un caillou qui tombe à l'eau. L'alchimiste baissa les yeux et remarqua la présence d'une petite fille devant lui, qui dressait un long et magnifique bâton ornementé à l'extrémité la plus haute; c'était de ce bâton que s'échappait le mur invisible.

La fillette tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'examina de ses yeux violets.

- Ca va aller? demanda-t-elle, consciente que son bras devait le faire souffrir.

- Comment as-tu fait cela? s'étonna l'alchimiste.

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut que l'on se mette à l'abri afin que je puisse vous soigner.

La créature ne s'intéressant plus à eux pour l'instant, Pearl cessa le sortilège qui permettait de maintenir le mur et prit la main valide de Kimblee pour l'entraîner dans un endroit plus calme. Là, elle fit s'asseoir l'alchimiste et lui demanda de tendre son bras blessé. Il ne rechigna pas, sentant que la petite ne lui était pas hostile. Elle tendit l'extrémité de son bâton au-dessus de la plaie et fit appel à une magie de guérison plus puissante que celle qu'elle avait utilisée pour soigner ses propres égratignures. De grands cercles de couleur émeraude décrivirent une sphère autour de la blessure puis, s'amenuisèrent et semblèrent rentrer dans celle-ci tout en la refermant. La fillette écarta son bâton et Kimblee put admirer la prouesse qu'elle venait d'exécuter. Il bougea son bras et vérifia que sa main était toujours fonctionnelle; il releva la manche de sa veste et constata qu'il n'y avait plus trace d'éraflures. Il voulut demander de nouveau à la petite fille comment elle s'y était prise pour effectuer un tel miracle, car, il en était certain, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'alchimie. Seulement, elle s'était déjà relevée et regardait comment se débrouillaient les autres. Il la rejoignit mais elle se retourna tout à coup pour lui dire de s'enfuir le plus vite possible; le monstre les avait repéré et se préparait à les attaquer une fois de plus avec son troisième oeil. Ils parvinrent à s'extirper de leur cachette à temps, qui fut détruite quelques secondes plus tard dans un grand fracas.

Refusant de perdre la face contre ce monstre, Kimblee retourna l'affronter; Pearl l'appela mais voyant qu'il n'écoutait pas, le rattrapa et tenta de l'empêcher de s'engager dans la bataille. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et elle se mit sur la défensive. Il posa son regard doré sur elle, un regard dur mais pas malveillant.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes, précisa l'alchimiste. Je ne voudrais pas te tuer par inadvertance...

Sur ces paroles qui paralysèrent momentanément Pearl, il repartit à l'assaut de la créature. Mais la petite fille en avait assez d'être reléguée au second plan, aussi elle le suivit afin de pouvoir aider tout ceux qui serait potentiellement en danger.

Une fois à la hauteur du monstre, Kimblee frappa dans ses mains et activa une transmutation en posant ses mains au sol. Des éclairs jaillirent et provoquèrent l'explosion d'une partie de la rue où se trouvait la créature. Cela lui provoqua des dommages considérables; son corps s'effondra et une flaque de sang commença à se répandre autour. La bête gémissait et grognait de douleur et d'assentiment. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais il lui fallait réussir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle se recroquevilla et concentra ses dernières forces pour infliger une ultime attaque dévastatrice qui aurait peut-être enfin raison de ses adversaires.

Dolchatte se dégagea, sentant que la suite ne présageait rien de bon; il percevait nettement la puissance dont la bête s'entourait, et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête à cette sensation. Martel eut la même impression et une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Qu'avait donc l'intention de faire cette créature?

La chimère-serpent rejoignit la petite impératrice et l'alchimiste. Halrim, Georges et Dolchatte coururent auprès d'eux à leur tour pour constater l'étrangeté de la scène.

- Est-ce que c'en est fini de ce monstre? demanda le pilote sur le qui-vive.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Martel qui frissonnait. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

- Dans ce cas, il faut l'achever au plus vite, fit Kimblee qui relevait ses mains et s'approchait de la bête.

Mais Halrim lui attrapa le bras et le balança en arrière. L'alchimiste trébucha mais réussit à rester debout sur ses deux jambes. Il toisa le nain d'un regard assassin et ce dernier le lui rendit bien.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'aller auprès de cette chose en cet instant, précisa le nain. Elle est en train de concentrer son énergie, je pense qu'elle veut faire une dernière tentative pour nous tuer tous en un seul coup avant de mourir.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle va jouer les kamikazes?! s'exclama Dolchatte.

- Tout juste! Le mieux serait qu'on se tire vite fait d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en six pieds sous terre à nourrir les insectes!

- On ne peut pas partir! s'écria Pearl.

- Pourquoi? firent-ils en chœur.

- Je ne vois plus Sir Orion!

Etonnés, les autres approuvèrent ce fait et cherchèrent l'intéressé, qui ne se montra pas. Ce qu'ils virent par contre, c'est que le monstre avait emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour se relever et léviter à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Il va attaquer! s'exclama la petite fille en montrant la créature du doigt.

Une aura orangée s'étalait autour de la bête en question. Elle se rétracta en même temps que cette dernière et devint de plus en plus lumineuse. La terre se mit à trembler plus que de raison, renversant le petit groupe de combattants.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? hurla Kimblee qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout.

- Tu n'as qu'à prier! s'égosilla le nain qui s'était allongé et protégeait sa tête de ses mains.

Des parties de l'aura se détachèrent et se propagèrent tels des fouets sur l'environnement alentour, détruisant tout sur leur passage. L'un de ces lambeaux atteignit le groupe, qui se dispersa pour ne pas être englouti alors que le sol se fissurait en deux.

- Merde à la fin! jura Kimblee. Cette chose aime détruire tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage? Et bien je vais lui montrer que c'est tout un art!

L'alchimiste se précipita donc dans la zone où se trouvait la créature, prêt à user de ses talents pour l'anéantir à l'aide d'un beau feu d'artifices. La bête envoya une autre salve dévastatrice au devant de son adversaire qui semblait n'en avoir que faire.

- Mais que fait cet abruti?! s'exclama Halrim. Il va se faire désintégrer!

- Ne cherchez pas, il est dingue! S'il a envie d'y rester c'est son problème! Il faut qu'on s'en aille! cria Martel qui attrapait le bras de la petite fille pour l'obliger à venir se mettre à l'abri.

- Mais, Sir Orion! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Vous savez comment il est, Votre Majesté! fit Halrim qui agrippa fermement l'autre bras de l'enfant. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir à son sujet.

Ils entraînèrent donc la petite impératrice hors de cette hécatombe, suivis de près par Dolchatte et Georges. Pearl jeta quand même un coup d'œil en arrière mais ne vit rien d'autre que de la poussière qui s'élevait ça et là. Elle savait qu'Orion n'était pas du genre à se laisser frapper sans renvoyer la monnaie de la pièce, mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son fidèle ami. D'un autre côté, il lui avait dit de s'enfuir; aussi, elle détourna le regard et se résigna à attendre la fin de l'affrontement dans un endroit plus sûr.

Kimblee se faufila dans un recoin sombre et profita de ce répit pour reprendre sa respiration. Son alchimie ne servait à rien dans un tel cas; toutes les bâtisses qui se dressaient autour du monstre auparavant étaient désormais en ruines. L'alchimiste n'avait donc plus rien à transmuter afin d'atteindre cette chose avec ses explosions. Et il n'avait rien pour tracer un autre cercle qui aurait pu lui servir à créer au moins de quoi infliger quelques dégâts à la créature. L'expert en destruction qu'il était se retrouvait sur la touche.

Il longea le mur contre lequel il était appuyé et tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la bête. Elle était toujours là, lévitant à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, mais elle avait stoppé son attaque. L'aura était toujours visible, mais plus aucune lueur ravageuse ne s'en échappait.

_On dirait qu'elle attend quelque chose..._

Soudain, Kimblee ressentit une douleur intense dans son bras gauche. Il étouffa un cri et souleva sa manche. La plaie avait bel et bien disparut mais à la place, il nota l'apparition d'une plaque noirâtre. Des gouttelettes de sang s'échappaient par les pores de la peau malade puis s'évaporaient aussitôt. La douleur n'était pas un calvaire, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un étau autour du bras qui le compressait, afin de faire sortir le maximum de sang.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!_

Il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser à mesure que son fluide vital s'évacuait; bientôt il ne pourrait plus faire un pas, il était déjà trop épuisé pour se tenir debout. Il se laissa choir; sa vision commençait à se troubler. La plaie devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et le vidait de ses forces. Celle-ci l'élançait comme pour envoyer un signal.

Tout à coup, il sentit le regard de la créature sur lui. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction seulement, elle avait littéralement disparue de l'endroit où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois.

_Où est-elle donc?_

Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir vu il y a quelques instants.

Une vive lumière l'obligea à protéger ses yeux de son bras valide. Il lorgna vers celle-ci et vit avec horreur que le monstre se tenait au-dessus de lui. Comment une telle masse, invalide qui plus est, avait-elle pu se déplacer aussi vite? Et surtout comment l'avait-elle trouvé?

Sa blessure lui fit plus mal que de raison. Kimblee eut alors dans l'idée que c'était cette plaie noire qui avait attiré le monstre. Mais comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Cela relevait presque de la magie...

L'aura de la créature s'intensifia et l'alchimiste sut instantanément que c'était lui qu'elle visait. Dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance de sauver sa peau. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter les conseils du nain et s'enfuir au lieu d'aller au devant d'un ennemi inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?! Il était un fonceur mais il aimait savoir auparavant ce qu'il allait affronter; pourtant à ce moment là, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à mesurer son alchimie à la force destructrice de cette créature. Se battre au côté de la mort l'excitait, seulement là, cela relevait du suicide. Il ne pouvait plus que blâmer sa propre personne et accepter son sort.

Un hurlement de rage retentit beaucoup plus haut; il y eut un choc et les ténèbres retombèrent promptement. Surpris, Kimblee redressa la tête et chercha à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La créature n'émettait plus aucune lumière et se tortillait en tout sens comme si elle souffrait. Sur son crâne se tenait en équilibre précaire un homme aux yeux d'un rouge plus flamboyant qu'un brasier. Ne tenant plus à jouer au rodéo sur un tel monstre, celui-ci sauta et atterrit sur le sol avec une parfaite aisance. Il courut vers l'alchimiste et agrippa sa veste pour le forcer à se remettre debout.

- Allons-nous-en! cria Orion. Il a utilisé ses dernières forces, il ne va pas tarder à s'écraser!

D'un regard entendu, les deux hommes se mirent à courir. Ils jetaient parfois de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus leur épaule pour voir comment évoluaient l'agonie de la bête. Cette dernière perdit de l'altitude et s'écrasa sur la terre ferme en soulevant une incroyable masse de poussière, dans laquelle les deux hommes furent pris. Ils furent obligés de stopper leurs pas, ne voyant pas à un mètre devant eux. Ils toussèrent, mais l'air revint beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Orion. Un vent inhabituel s'élevait et dispersait le nuage, révélant la créature qui brillait à nouveau.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir interrompu le processus, fit Orion troublé qui aidait toujours l'alchimiste à ne pas s'effondrer.

- Quel processus? demanda Kimblee.

- Cette aura signifie que ce démon va utiliser sa propre vie comme énergie afin nous tuer en même temps que de ravager les environs. Chouette perspective, n'est-ce pas?

- Intéressant... Pensez-vous pouvoir arrêter cette chose?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous?!

- La technique que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser est tout aussi dangereuse. Elle le tuera certainement, mais l'énergie dégagée risque de se combiner avec son aura...

- Et risque de causer tout autant de dégâts, j'ai juste?

- En effet.

- Bah! Une ou deux maisons détruites de plus ou de moins, je ne crois pas cela change grand chose en cet instant. Et il ne doit plus y avoir âme qui vive dans les parages depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Je m'en doute. Je pensais surtout à nos deux vies.

- Il est vrai que j'aimerais encore vivre quelques années.

- Quant à moi, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

- Que fait-on alors?

- Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il y a une certaine probabilité pour que l'on y reste.

- Attaquez! Quitte à crever, autant le faire en beauté!

- Je suis d'accord. Et puis, rien ne nous dit que nous mourrons forcément, je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu!

L'Ecarlate afficha un sourire compréhensif et se dégagea d'Orion pour lui laisser le champ libre. L'homme dont les longs cheveux noirs ondulaient dans la bourrasque se campa sur ses deux pieds afin de trouver le bon équilibre et ramena sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Une vive lueur d'un bleu sombre grandit au creux de sa main et des volutes noires se formèrent tout autour. Il tendit le bras dans un geste théâtral et un cercle complexe et couvert de formules se dessina juste devant lui.

_- Niger Cometes!!_

Une sphère de glace bleutée avec une longue traînée de filaments noirs émit une onde de choc au départ de la main d'Orion puis, fila à grande vitesse vers sa cible. Une explosion assourdissante retentit, emportant le monstre dans un grand brasier aux flammes noires et bleutées. Un hurlement d'agonie se fit entendre tandis que le corps de la bête s'émiettait et se dispersait avant de disparaître complètement. Cependant, la puissance de l'attaque, combinée à l'énergie restante de la créature, obligea les flammes à dévorer ce qu'il y avait alentour. En voyant ça, Orion se détourna et galopa auprès de l'alchimiste qui était, semblait-il, en extase devant cette prouesse qui le dépassait. Il l'attrapa au passage et lui hurla de revenir à lui. Kimblee suivit donc Orion au pas de course. Il remarqua néanmoins que les flammes gagnaient du terrain, telles des langues brûlantes pressées de les happer.

- Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi! s'écria-t-il.

- Continuez de courir! conseilla Orion. Ce sortilège cessera d'un moment à l'autre!

Alors que tous deux croyaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de forces dans leurs jambes pour échapper à ce brasier de l'enfer, les flammes se rétractèrent soudainement et s'évanouirent dans l'air. Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur course effrénée et respirèrent de grandes goulées d'air frais. Le calme était revenu; s'il n'y avait pas eu ces colonnes de fumées montants vers les cieux et ces édifices dévastés, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Toutefois, le bruit qu'avait fait leur combat avaient du éveiller les soupçons de plus d'une personne; l'émeute n'allait certainement pas tarder maintenant que le calme était retombé. Kimblee fit part à l'homme qui le soutenait que l'armée allait rappliquer dans peu de temps.

- Il vaut mieux déguerpir si on ne veut pas se faire arrêter, souligna l'alchimiste qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir dans peu de temps.

- J'en conviens, approuva Orion. De toute façon, il faut à tout prix vous ramener dans le repaire de Greed, afin que l'on puisse examiner votre blessure.

- Je vous dois la vie, reprit Kimblee après réflexion. Faut-il que je vous remercie ?

- Inutile. Promettez-moi seulement de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveu de la petite impératrice et nous serons quittes.

Kimblee afficha un regard époustouflé puis, rit franchement. Décidemment, cet homme était très fort, il avait réussi à comprendre qui était réellement l'alchimiste simplement en lisant dans son esprit. Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre contre ce monstre.

- Impressionnant ce dont vous êtes capables, loua Kimblee.

- Vous possédez vous aussi un talent surprenant, renvoya Orion avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'il aimerait en savoir plus dans un futur proche.

Orion passa le bras valide de l'alchimiste autour de ses épaules pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui. Sans courir, ils se dépêchèrent néanmoins de rejoindre des rues plus étroites et sombres, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les militaires et les badauds qui arrivaient de toutes parts. De loin, Orion les observa une petite minute; certains jasaient, d'autres posaient de multiples questions au voisin le plus proche, tandis que les militaires commençaient à baliser le terrain et à questionner la foule. il se détourna de ce spectacle et reprit sa progression dans l'ombre.

_Mieux vaut rester anonyme en cet terra incognita._


End file.
